


Euphoria: Detroit

by Dbhstan_works



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, And other tags but I’m lazy, And yes Gavin has a twin named after his dad, Btw the first chapter is a character index, Chapter 2 is The beginning of the story, Drugs, F/M, I love Euphoria so much it’s one of my favourite shows, I’m also gonna be at school, Love, M/M, Sex, The beginning is finally up!, This will take me a very long time to write, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbhstan_works/pseuds/Dbhstan_works
Summary: A look at life for a group of high school students as they grapple with issues of drugs, sex, love, friendship and violence.So this is an adaptation to the tv series Euphoria and follows a similar plot except Connor doesn’t have a drug addiction and he doesn’t OD or go to rehab instead he is befriended my Markus at Josh’s house party and they fall into something more. Other couples will feature just like in the show but the main couple is Connor x Markus. I have basically kept Euphoria the same but changed up and added a lot of dialogue and scenes.





	1. Character Index

**Author's Note:**

> For reference to which dbh character is the show’s character.

Connor as Rue

Nines as Ethan(Kat’s love interest)

Hank as Rue’s mum

North as Maddy

Gavin as Nate

Kamski as Nate’s dad

Elijah as Daniel (it will make more sense once it gets to that stage)

Simon as Kat

Chloe as Cassie

Josh as McKay

Markus as Jules (he has his own story and has the relationship part of Jules and Rue)

Kara as Jules (she doesn’t have the relationship part of her story)


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets to know Markus at a party at Josh’s house; Josh takes an interest in Chloe and Gavin and North who have broken up once again, attempt to make each other jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me such a long time to write. I have added in so much dialogue and scenes to the original. I changed a lot of the show and took out a lot so it makes sense to the storyline. I hope you enjoy it and I will make a start to the next chapter.

1: Pilot

Meet Connor, Connor Anderson to be exact. He was born on the 18th April at 23:05pm, 5 minutes before his twin brother Nines. Connor lived with his mum Marilyn and dad Hank in a bungalow of an average neighbourhood in Detroit...

The Anderson family are sat on the kitchen table eating dinner when Connor looks up at the roof and starts counting the tiles out loud. “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,” “What are you doing sweetie?” Marilyn cooed at him. “1,2,3,4,5-“ “Connor?” Hank called to him. Connor than burst into tears. “Mummy what’s wrong with him? Why’s he crying?” Nines asked. “I don’t know sweetheart, but don’t worry” Marilyn answered. “He has to see a doctor first thing tomorrow he’s been going on like this for weeks.” Hank whispered to Marilyn with concern. “Shhh shhh it’s okay baby don’t cry” Marilyn went to hold his hand across the table. “As soon as they open you ask for the earliest appointment” she whispers back, Hank nodding in response. “Okay you two it’s time for bed” Hank said as he went to pick up Nines and Marilyn went to pick up Connor.

They were all sat on the couch Marilyn holding Connor’s hand as they got the diagnosis. “I would say that your son is suffering from general anxiety disorder, obsessive compulsive disorder and possibly bipolar disorder. But he’s to young to notice” the doctor reassured as Marilyn burst into tears.

Marilyn was standing at the kitchen table placing his tablets in the correct day box making sure it’s perfect. “It’s just the way your brain is wired” Marilyn explained. “So I still have to take these stupid tablets. Mum, I have been taking these since I was 7! I’m literally 10!” Connor sighed eating his breakfast. “Oh Connor, what I am going to do with you” she laughed. “You know kid, there are many famous people who have suffered with what you have” Hank tried to lighten the mood. “Really like who?” “Hmmm Vincent Van Gogh, Silvia Planck—“ “Oo O oo and his favourite! Britney Spears,” Nines giggled as Connor playfully slapped him. “It’s only for a few more months” Marilyn reassured as she rubbed Connors back.

Life was actually going well for him until Marilyn died when he was 13. That’s when he completely shut down. He became very quiet during the start of middle school, kept to himself and only spoke to his twin. It was difficult for them all to cope at the time of her death and Connor took it the hardest. They did everything together and Connor had a very strong bond with her so it was very difficult for him. But in the end they all got over their grief and moved on with their lives. Connor even made his first friend after...

A boy decided to sit on a spare desk next to Connor for their first class of the semester. “Hi” The boy smiled. “Hello” Connor said shyly. “Ralph Laurence” “Connor Anderson” they then shook hands. “So why did you choose to sit next me?” “There is a whole class of interesting people to sit with and you choose me” Connor laughed. “Well, Ralph thinks you’re cool but Ralph also knows that you could use a friend” “I would like that” Connor smiled at him. “But I’m definitely not cool” “Ralph can be the judge of that”. He laughed.

“You have never rode a bike?!” Connor asked shocked Ralph while they were sat on the sofa watching tv. “Ralph doesn’t have a bike, leave Ralph alone” he defended himself then slapped Connor. “I’ll teach you!” Connor said optimistic. “Are you insane?” “Nope, come on you can use mine”. Connor then dragged Ralph outside. “Does Ralph have to?” He groaned. “Yep!” Connor yelled from the garage as he got his bike. Ralph looked at it then gave Connor a death stare “Ralph did not sign up for this when you said ‘Oh Ralph come round for a sleepover this weekend’” “Ralph came for sweets, food and movies” “Get on the bike Ralph” Connor laughed.

“Can you explain why we are on my laptop? You’re being really shady” Connor stared at the laptop confused. “It’s a surprise” “Ralph your surprises are the actual worst. Just tell me” Connor began to drink his water. “Fineeeee. We’re are gonna watch porn” Ralph said casually. Connor spat all his water out of his mouth and started violently coughing. “What the fuck Ralph are you crazy?!” “Nope, and this is what you get for forcing Ralph to ride a bike” he said as he was searching the porn site. “Ralph fell down six times Connor, Six!” “You weren’t that bad for a first timer Ralph” Connor laughed. “Just shut up and watch the porn”.

“I need to BLEACH MY EYES” Connor yelled at him. “Why would you do this to me?!” “Because it’s funny” Ralph answered munching on a packet of sour patch kids. “I’m 1000% sure after that traumatic experience that I definitely will not become a pornstar when my life turns to shit. I’ll instead become a stripper” “Ralph loves you Connor” “Love you too Ralph.” They laughed with each other. “Oi Ralph share those sour patch kids you greedy pig”. He said as he wrestled with Ralph on his bed. This was the moment when Connor knew that Ralph was gonna be his best friend.

Fast forward a few years to the present day. Nines goes to a different high school then him ( but he will transfer to the same school as Connor later in the story ) and Connor is a completely changed man. Ralph was the confidence boost he definitely needed and with his help Connor finally got noticed by more people than before. Connor started getting invited to parties, well he actually just showed up. Eventually due to the influence his best friend Ralph he got into drugs, alcohol and was even very close with his dealers.

—————————————————————————

_ Present Day: Thursday _

“Hey Luther,” Connor smiled walking up to him outside the gas station. “Okay, this is your third time this week, how do you run out so quickly?” Luther asked as blew a puff from his cigarette. “It’s Ralph and Kara not me, I swear.” “Yeah, yeah sure Connor” “Anyway is Alice inside?” “Yep same place as always” “Thanks Luther”.

“Alice” Connor greeted. “Anderson why the fuck are you ba— you know what I don’t care.” “I’m just trynna’ get my cash, so what the fuck you want? Chop, chop, time is money” Alice said as she got the drugs out of the microwave. “The usual” he answered. “Alright.. You sure you don’t wanna try something new?” “Like what Alice?” “Hmmm this is 2CC2, RK800 And 32RI1” Alice explained as she pointed at three separate bags of pills. “I literally have no idea what the fuck you just said” “Doesn’t matter my friend because, this shit is fucking lit” “I mean I know people who have fucked on these drugs specifically these ones“ she convinced while showing the RK800 pills that had an LED shape imprinted in the design.

“Alright I’ll take it” He agreed as he got up to leave. “That’ll be $140” “Right about that erm.. Luther said he’d spot me” “Don’t fuck with me Connor because I will ask him and I know damn well that Luther doesn’t spot nobody” Alice glared at him. “Alright fine I didn’t bring any cash because I couldn’t be bothered” “And what makes you think imma let you get all this expensive as shit without paying me” Alice quirked her eyebrow. “Because Alice, remember those multiple times I babysat you once upon a time. Well I still have your mum’s number and when I feel like it I could just call her up and say ‘Oh Jennifer, sorry to bother you but you do know that your  _ ** 11  ** _ year old daughter has a a drug business with a  _ ** 21  ** _ year old man’ which is illegal so I suggest you think about that” Connor smirked knowing he had won. “Fuck you Connor, Jesus I didn’t see you as the blackmail type... Scratch that you may look innocent but you are the worst” Alice flipped him off from her chair. “Thank you Alice” he mused as he blew a kiss to her. “Don’t be pulling that shit again” she yelled to him as he left the room.

As he went outside he looked to his left and saw Gavin Reed handing Luther some cash with Josh then they both got into the car. Connor never really had a problem with Gavin until that shit he got into with Kara. Connor also just had a very awkward moment with him when Gavin tried to grope his ass during the freshman formal without his permission as his reaction Connor put him into headlock and kicked him in the nuts. It was really weird because Gavin is straight right? “Yo I’d do it for Connor!” Gavin yelled out of his car as he drove off. “Fucking weirdo” Connor said to himself.

In the car Gavin fist pumped Josh. “Yo everyone is going to be talking about how Josh Davis threw the biggest fucking banger of the summer” “Okay 1. It’s only the second week back after summer and 2. I don’t know dude my mum is crazy and super ocd. She literally notices the littlest of things” “Relax bro, we’ll just take a picture and put it back how we found it” “and what is this fucking mission impossible we aren’t 007” “Dude stop worrying about your mum and focus on the amount of pussy we will get tomorrow night” “Woah Gavin isn’t North gonna be there?” “I don’t give a fuck! She broke up with me, fuck her” “Nah, nah, nah because she is fucking crazy! I don’t want her burning down my house down or shit,” “Burning down your house? Josh shut the fuck up.”

“Oooohhhh now this is what I’m talking about, right here” he smirked as there was this girl with short hair riding on a bike with headphones on. “yo yo watch this” he laughed as opened the passenger seat window. “No no no don’t do this Gavin”. “Hey yo b, yeah I’m talking to you why don’t you come and ride on this dick” The girl flipped him off and while she was doing this she fell off her bike onto someone’s front lawn. “What the fuck bro” Josh yelled at him as Gavin continued driving off. “What?” Gavin snickered.

That girl was Kara Smith. She moved to Detroit about a year ago because of her parents divorce. Her dad won custody over her in court which she was very happy about because she wanted nothing to do with her mum because of the past they had.

—————————————————————————

_ A year ago..... _

She first did 3 weeks of summer school to catch up and that’s where she met Simon her first good friend...

Simon threw a note to Kara while they were watching some film in class. Kara opened it and it said ‘ Ask to go to the toilet and meet at my locker. I want to talk to you ’. They both raised their hands up and in unison said “Miss, Can I go to the toilet?” “Both of you? Just go” They both quickly left before she changed her mind. “What’s up?” “I need to tell you something it’s so embarrassing. I literally haven’t told anyone except my close friends” “What is it Simon?” Simon whispered something in her ear and Kara burst out laughing. “It’s not funny” Simon said bright red. “You’re still a virgin?” She laughed clutching her stomach. “Bitch it’s not the fucking 80s you need to catch yourself a dick”

When Kara began school she became very close with Connor and Ralph...

The two boys were sent to the principals office to welcome Kara and help her settle in. Since the principal was walking behind them when they started the tour, they had to lie about the school so they wouldn’t get in trouble. “Kara Smith we welcome you to academically excellent East Ridge High School” Connor greeted. “Our facilities are outstanding for a public high school. And our teachers are fantastic, giving our school quite high grades and high expectations” Ralph said. “My name is Connor Anderson that is Ralph Laurence and we are gonna be your tour guides slash new best friends”. The principal then disappeared to a different room.

“Oh thank god Mr Bradshaw’s gone” Connor sighed in relief. “Phew I thought he was never gonna leave” “Ok Kara we’re gonna be real this school is a shit hole. All of what we just said was bullshit. We were only saying that because he was right behind us.” Ralph explained. “I mean you aren’t wrong this place is a dump and I have been in your position before, lie to the new student to make your school seem great when it isn’t” she chucked. “Exactly” Connor agreed. “I do still hope the offer to be best friends wasn’t fake. It’s just I could really use having some friends and you guys seem really cool” “Kara we don’t just say that to anyone. You’re literally our new best friend” Ralph said as he hugged her. “I think we all have the same classes so that’s gonna be fun” Kara smiled at them. “Perfect lets go find your locker and then go to class” “I have a feeling this is gonna be a good year”. Connor linked his arms with the both of them and walked off into the distance.

—————————————————————————

_ Present day: Friday _

Another day at East Ridge and all across the school the #Josh’sParty was trending all over social media and it’s all anyone could talk about. “Did you hear? Josh is having a house party” “Yeah I’m definitely going” “I hear it’s one of the biggest house parties like everrrr” “He’s trending all over social media“ “Josh is so fucking hot I’m definitely gonna go” “The whole football team is gonna be there fuck yeah I’m going” “We may even see the River Valley boys come” “Oooooo the poshy’s”

“So are you going tonight?” Ralph asks Connor snapping Connor out of whatever he was thinking about. “Fuck Ralph, don’t sneak up on me like that” Connor laughed as he shut his locker door. “I’m definitely gonna go. So are you coming or not?” Ralph asked completely ignoring Connor’s previous statement. “Hold up, wait wait! Did you just talk in first person instead of third person?!?!” Connor said excitedly jumping to hug Ralph. “Yes I did! The doctor I went to see a month ago gave me some pills that I have been on for a while and as long as I keep taking them I’ll get better” Ralph beamed. “That’s amazing news Ralph! I’m so happy for you and to celebrate I’m gonna come to Josh’s party with you because it’s Friday so why not?” “Fuck yeahhhh let’s get fucking wastedddd wooooo” “Ralph Laurence language!” One of the teachers yelled. “Sorry sir” Ralph laughed as he linked his arm with Connor’s and they walked to lunch.

“Hey Simon” Kara says when he shuts his locker door and she’s in eye view. “Oh hey Kara what’s up” “Hmm nothin nothin. So you are going to Josh’s party tonight” “Yeah obviously, I mean Josh is fucking hot like he can fuck me any day” Simon drooled. “Okay, Simon have you even been fucked by anyone since the last time I asked you? Over a year ago!” Kara asked. Simon looked down at his feet and shook his head. “Sadly no..” “Simon I have said this once imma say it again. Bitch it’s not the fucking 80s you need to catch yourself a dick” “You’re fucking 17 and still a virgin that’s really sad” Kara laughed. “Shut up okay! No one wants to fuck me” Simon laughed with her. “Not with that attitude” “Come on Simon, I’m pretty sure tonight there will be many closet cases that would love to take your virginity tonight,” Kara winked as she walked with Simon to the canteen. “I don’t know Kara” Simon doubted. “Trust me okay” she whispered to him as they separated to their lunch tables.

“What was that about?” Connor ask as soon as Kara sat down. “It was just Simon worrying over nothing” “Come on Kara tell ussss. Pleaseeeeee” Ralph begs. “Fineeee. I told Simon to live a little and get his virginity taken tonight at Josh’s party” Kara told them. “WhAt?!” Connor yelled grabbing the attention of nearby students as they all turned their heads to face Connor. “Bullshit, Simon’s still a virgin?” He whispered as people turned away. “I know it’s shocking! This boy is 17 years old and still hasn’t had dick up his ass” Kara laughed. “Well I’m rooting for him” Ralph says. “Yeah me too” Connor agrees.

—————————————————————————

Connor was lying on his bed with Ralph while they were on call with Kara getting ready for the party. “Are you still coming tonight Kara” Connor asked.  “_Yeah yeah definitely!_”  She reassured them as she injected stuff into her thigh on a bruise in front of her mirror and got changed into her outfit out of view from the boys. “Kara wtf are you doing?” Ralph asked confused.  “_Getting dressed. Don’t worry guys, I just need to do something first then I’ll arrive later_” “It’s alright Kara, we’ll just get drunk and high without you” Ralph laughed.  “_Fuck you Ralph!_”  Kara said as she flipped him off through Connor’s laptop. They all laughed together for a bit. Then they changed the subject ish. 

“Markus Manfred” Ralph says randomly. “What about him?” Connor asks. “I think you should hook up with him tonight” “Why?” “Because he’s really hot” Ralph answers. “I don’t want to go anywhere near those football players they are all assholes except Josh” Connor stubbornly said.  “_Don’t be so quick to dismiss the idea”_ Kara reasons with him.  “_Markus definitely isn’t like one of them and from what I see he never hangs out with them. Like he doesn’t want to be associated with that lifestyle, plus him and Josh are like best friends andddd he has abs_”.  “Hmmm, I’m not sure” Connor raised his eyebrow suspiciously.  “_Just trust me on this okay_”

—————————————————————————

The scene changes from Connor’s bedroom to a boy with heterochromia hanging out with his group of friends at one of his friend’s house...

That boy is Markus Manfred, his dad used to be an artist so he’s worth a lot of money hence the big house he lives in and the upper class lifestyle. Markus is also a Grade A student who is also just as an amazing artist as his father; well adoptive father. Since his parents died in a car crash a few years ago when he was 8 he was put into care immediately; that’s when Carl Manfred decided to adopt him and change his surname from Markus Williams to Markus Manfred so he can start again with his new brother Leo Manfred.

Leo and Markus always had a strong bond. At first Leo was not keen on the idea of getting a brother but he adapted to idea and eventually him and Markus formed a brotherly bond and became really close. Even though Leo is a dickhead and an absolute idiot most of time Markus still loves him and will always be there for Leo when he needs it, and Leo will always be there for him.

“Hey bro” Markus said as they were watching TV together. “What?” Leo asked. “Love you” “Ew gross. I’m joking love you too” Leo laughed. “Oh and some brotherly advice, next time you have another fuck buddy which will probably be next week. Please use a condom we don’t want another pregnancy scare like last time” “Don’t remind me, Melinda wanted a relationship after that and I told her I just see us sleeping together and that I didn’t want anything serious.” “You’re a dick. I’m pretty sure she loved you” Markus chuckled. “Loved me? Oh god.” “I mean you aren’t wrong Markus, I am a dick but a boy has his needs and mine are just constant”.

Markus is also very important part to the football team, sadly missing out on the quarterback position to Gavin Reed. Don’t get it wrong Markus loves football but, he barely spends time with the team as they are bunch of assholes that fuck over every person they sleep with and they only care about themselves and their image. I mean not gonna lie Markus is very popular but, he just doesn’t associate himself with that lifestyle because that isn’t him.

He is best friends with Josh as they both share the same morals and just clicked as soon as they met at football camp in middle school. Josh is like another older brother to him and they can trust each other with just about anything. So instead of helping Josh and the team set up for the party (he told Josh in advance) Markus is instead at his best friend North’s house getting ready for the party with his other close friends Simon and Chloe.

—————————————————————————

“Do you think this [outfit](https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwi_nLzShbflAhUEwN4KHQD1D2EYABAFGgJ3Yg&sig=AOD64_15g8FvMPShC7mmPMtjW282zrH1Pw&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwi5urPShbflAhVLwIUKHflZCFIQwg96BAgBEDA) shows my boobs off too much” Chloe says as she adjusts her dress feeling herself in the mirror while she was at it. “Chloe, the more skin you show off the better” Markus winks at her. “Hah! Thanks Markus”. “Chloe you bitch can I have your curvy figure please and thanks. I look disgusting” North says as she pulls up the crop top bit to her [outfit](https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwi5zuOP_bblAhXX9lEKHQ1dBk4YABAJGgJ3cw&sig=AOD64_0VvF0Pj8C9yDfkvTxpRZIuvoM1pg&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwjVxNmP_bblAhUBrhoKHWNtAjgQwg96BAgBEC0). “North shut the fuck up you have a beautiful figure you skinny legend. Trust me I would kill to have your body” Chloe complimented. “Nawwww I love youuu” North said as she gave Chloe a peck on the cheek. “But I’m still disgusting” “North you need to snap the fuck out of it. You are fucking hot, Gavin is a loser” Markus snapped. “He’s not a loser he’s a dick” “All dicks are losers” Simon agreed with Markus. “You know when a person constantly puts you down and makes you feel like shit. That’s Gavin” “I feel like he has killed all of my confidence and that never dies” North sighed.“North listen to me, you’re confidence hasn’t left at all. You’re just letting Gavin get to your head and he’s chatting shit okay. North Ivanov you are fucking gorgeous Russian queen. CAPICHE!” “Capiche Markus” she smiled at him.

“See, you look amazing North I promise you that’s the perfect outfit to get back at Gavin with” Markus praised from his lying position on the bed. “Actually North, as well as the fact that you look amazing and that you will definitely grab Gavin’s attention” Simon starts to say... “I also think you should get some dick tonight. Like hook up, you pretty thing. Sleeping with someone else is the best way to get back at your ex” “Ok Simon I think it’s you that needs to get some dick tonight. Remind me how many people you have been fucked by?” North teased. “Fuck you North” Simon glared at her. “I mean she isn’t wrong though” Chloe tried not laugh. “Ditto” Markus agreed. “Markus!” He yelled mockingly shocked as he shoved Markus. “You are meant to be on my side” Simon pouted. “And I am, get some dick tonight or I will kidnap your dog” Markus laughed. “You wouldn’t!” “Oh but I would-“

Suddenly the door to North’s room opened. “North what do you want for din—“ “Ewww! Get The Fuck Out Dad! We are literally naked. Stop being a perv” North interrupted him as she slammed the door. As soon as it shut they all started laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. “Right now all we need to do is our makeup and while we do that, you boys get changed into something hot.” “Make you sure you look like you are worth a million dollars” North smirked. “More like 50 grand North” Markus laughed. “Markus 50 grand is a million dollars”.

_Outside Connor’s place...._

Connor was having a breakdown sitting on his doorstep. “Does my outfit look bad, it looks bad doesn’t it” “I look gross, I should go cover myself with a hoodie” “Oh my god Connor!” Ralph exhaled. “Stop panicking, you look fine and really hot. You’ll attract all the attention from the boys, especially a certain one.” He reassures him. “You think so” Connor asks. “I know so” Ralph replied hugging Connor, lifting him from the doorstep. “Now let’s go to this party and have fun!” Ralph yelled outside the house as they made there way to Josh’s party.

—————————————————————————

Meanwhile outside North’s house

“Let’s go girlies, get in the car!!! Markus you’re in the front with me” “Are you sure you are fit enough to drive” Markus laughed as he got in the passenger seat. “Markus Manfred shut the fuck up this is my car” “If you insult me again I will demote you to the boot” “Madam North, I sincerely apologise” He snickered. “Good” she said as she starting driving to Josh’s house.

“Markus I think you should get with someone tonight” North suggested. “Hmmm I don’t know” “Come on Markus you have been single for like ever you need someone that you can share your loving with that isn’t us” Chloe laughed. “What about that Connor Anderson kid, he seems pretty cute” North smirked at him. “Yeah and from what Kara has told me about him he seems really sweet” Simon agreed. “Oh and speak of the devil look who’s walking outside”. Markus looked out his window and saw Connor walking with some other boy laughing together. “Who’s that with him?” Markus asked. “Oh that’s my brother Ralph” Chloe said. “Why haven’t I seen him in ages?” “Because every time you came round during summer Markus he was always out” “Ohhhh” “He’s an actual legend though he hooks me up with some drugs from Alice and Luther for free, absolute bae” North told Markus. “Now Markus stop being a creep; I’m gonna roll down your window and you are going to ask them to join us in the car, okay?” “Alright North”.

Connor is casually having a conversation with Ralph as they are walking when suddenly a car window rolls down... “Hey guys” “Oh hi Markus” Ralph waves at him. ‘Oh shit he’s fucking hot’ Connor thought. “H-hey” He stutters getting flustered. ‘ Fuck, North was right he’s really cute’ Markus thought. “Long time no see. You guys wanna join us in the car it’s much quicker than walking” “Yeah sure Markus, thanks” Ralph said as he took Connor’s arm and got him into the car with him.

“So you are the famous Simon, Kara always talks about” Connor laughed. “Yes that is I she also says a lot of nice things about you too” Simon smiled at him. “Speaking of Kara do you know if she’s coming tonight, she hasn’t answered any of my texts” “Yeah she is but she has to do something first that might take a while”. Connor answered him. “Oh look we are here now” Ralph said looking out the window. “Alright ladies get the fuck out my car I need to park it somewhere. Go do your own things and have fun. Markus I’ll meet you in the backyard by the pool” “Alright North see ya”

—————————————————————————

Inside the house. Josh is with the football team chilling in the basement room doing shots just before they head upstairs.

“Yo Chloe’s a slut though” Gavin laughed. “How the fuck do you know?” Josh questioned. “What you’ve fucked her or something”. “Look dude it doesn’t matter if I like her or not for me to know she is a whore” Gavin said taking another shot. “Look I don’t know what she has done but I think she’s cool. She’s smart, funny, loves football and even has an interest in cars!” All the guys laughed at Josh’s cheesiness. “Oh wow she likes cars! Man shut the fuck up, news flash no one cares” Leo laughed. “Yoooo! This boy is catching feelings hah” Chris wheezed. “Do you seriously not know what’s she’s done?” Gavin questioned. “No I don’t” Josh answered honestly. “Leo the floor is yours” Gavin said.

“You guys wanna see her nudes?” Leo asked. “Fuck yeah dude” “Hell yeah” “She’s so fucking hot” “Oh my god her tits are huge” “Let’s see ‘em” as they gathered on the couch and looked at Leo’s phone. “Wait are those actually Chloe’s nudes?” Josh asked staring at the phone “Did I stutter? Yes Josh it is her nudes?” Leo answered. “Ok where did you get these from?” Josh questioned him. “She sent them to Chris on Messages then he took screenshots and sent them to me and Gavin then Gavin leaked them to the groupchat and the rest is history” Leo laughed. “Seriously Gavin, come on dude have some respect for her” Josh glared at him. “Oooo pretty boy is getting all worked up” Gavin teased. “What’s the matter Josh you like her or somethin’” “I mean she is really cute but I don’t know her” Josh said looking at his lap. “Then get to know her. Talk to her, have a moment, take her to your room and then fuck her like the slut she is ”

“Woah, woah, woah! That was actually gonna be some decent advice coming out of your mouth for once, until you said that” Josh sighed. “He hasn’t seen it as he?” Leo whispered to Gavin. “Seen what?” Josh asked with curiosity. “Let me just show you” Gavin said as he pulled out his phone to show Josh and the others what he is talking about.

On Gavin’s phone was a sex tape of Chloe with some guy. She was getting fucked really hard while being choked by him. Chloe’s moans from the screen filled the room as she looked into the camera, bitting her lip and continuously moaning. Josh couldn’t believe it; how could Chloe do these kinda things? He didn’t think she would film a sex tape, she’s so much better than that. “Man how do you even know it’s her?” Josh asked even though he knew it was her. “Can’t you see her titties” Chris laughed “They are huggeee” Jerry laughed with him. “Shut your virgin asses up, I bet you don’t even know what to do with that” “Are you crazy?! Dude I got a step by step tutorial right on this screen” Jerry said as he high fived Chris. “Fuck you Jerry” Josh glared at him standing up.

“All Right, all right calm down boys” Gavin said as he separated Jerry and Josh. “lets head up to this party as we can’t be cooped up in the basement the entire time,” he clasped his hands getting the boys to get up the stairs and walk into the party. “You have to at least sleep with someone tonight as it is your party” Gavin said to him when it was just the two of them. “Go find Chloe, talk deep stuff, get in your feelings and shit. Go in for a kiss then hook up. Got it?” “Alright Gavin” Josh answered as he exited the basement with Gavin’s arm around his neck pulling him across the room to the centre of the house.

“ATTENTION PLEASE” Gavin yelled grabbing everyone’s attention. “We have an announcement from the host himself Josh Davis” after that statement everyone cheered and whooped and silenced as soon as he started talking. “Alright guys, I have two words for you. Let’s PARTYYYY” Josh yelled as everyone cheered and continued partying. He ran upstairs as soon as he finished his speech and sat next to Chloe on a step and started a conversation with her...

—————————————————————————

“What??” Chloe asked confused. “Why you keep staring at me like that” she laughed. “I’m sorry, I spaced out for a second. I wasn’t being weird was I?” Josh asked. Chloe shook her head no while smiling at him “No you’re being really fucking cute” she assured him. “I don’t want to sound cheesy and shit, but you are literally the most beautiful girl I ever met. You are so funny, kind, talented and just amazing”. Then things escalated and they took it to the bedroom. 

They started kissing then Josh started to finger her under her dress. “Fuck are you always this wet?” He said breathlessly. “It’s really embarrassing isn’t it. Does it turn you off?” “Not at all” he smiled at her and gave her another kiss. “Stay right here” he told her as he went round the other side of the bed and he started getting naked while Chloe took off her bra but kept the dress on.

When Josh came back round he climbed on top of her and got to work immediately. He kinda got a bit too into it and started choking her by instinct. “Uggkkh, Josh! Josh! Josh stop, STOP!” She yelled and pulled the top of her dress back up. “What the fuck Josh?! Why would you grab me like that I couldn’t breathe!” “I honestly don’t know I thought you’d like it?” He answered confused. “Why the FUCK would I  like  that?!” “Chloe I’m so sorry I didn’t know” he said generally feeling bad. “It just caught me by surprise” she said a bit shaken. “Chloe I am actually really sorry, I feel awful. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.” Josh reassures her as he sat down next to her. “Just don’t do it again....” Chloe paused. “Without asking me first unless I ask you too” then she leaned in and gave Josh a big peck. “Now where were we” she smirked at him.

—————————————————————————

You must be wondering what Kara has to do. Well it involves a dating app, a motel and a kinky Kamski.

<KinkyKamski01>

Kara: Plz tell me you aren’t a serial killer

Kamski: Aha I promise ;)

Kara: Good I don’t want to die just yet

Kara: I’m too young 

Kamski: You are very funny

Kara: I’m at the motel which room are you at

Kamski: Room 202

Kara: Ok I’m nearby I’ll see you soon

Kara cycles to the motel room and knocks on the door. “You must be Kara come on in” Kamski said as he held the door open for her.

“You look very pretty tonight” he complimented. “Thank you” Kara said as she sat on the bed. Kamski walks across the room grabs two glasses of champagne and passes one to Kara. “And Kara my dear how old are you?” “23” “Oh really?” “Yes really” she smirked. “You live in town?” he asked. “Errr no I’m just visiting my aunt and uncle. What about you? “Tell me Kara” Kamski started to say as put his thumb against Kara’s lip and started circling it. “Does your aunt let you go out looking like that” “I wear what when I want KinkyKamski” she flirted. “Please please call me Elijah” He whispered as he put his thumb in her mouth. This took Kara by surprise but then she started sucking on it “Open wider sweetie, there’s a good girl”

Eventually the clothes came off. When Kamski finished rolling a condom on his hard on he then flipped Kara over so she was laying on her stomach. It was a very quick fuck like a usual hook up nothing special. As soon as they were done Kamski went to take a shower and while he was doing that Kara was lying down on the bed when she heard a vibration.

Kara turned her body around and she saw a ring on a phone. She took the ring off the phone, flipped it over and switched it on. On the lock screen was a picture of Kamski with his wife and 3 children. ‘Shit’ Kara thought. She then proceeded to put everything how she found it so it wouldn’t be suspicious.

—————————————————————————

“Markus go and socialise” North said. “I don’t want tooooo” He whined. “Stop being a fucking child, go find cute boy Connor and talk to him” She laughed pushing him inside. “Markus Manfred do not give me that pout” “Northhhh” “Look there’s Connor and Ralph,” Pushing him toward the couch. “If you excuse me I have some revenge to do. Go talk to him” North said as she walked away. 

Connor and Ralph were busy laughing and vaping when Markus showed up.

“Hey Connor, Ralph”. Connor started blushing while he took a puff from his vape. “Ahh Markus was a pleasant surprise, want some weed, a cigarette, a vape?” Ralph asked busy rolling his weed. “I’ll just take a vape thanks”. Ralph passed him a vape then he sat down next to Connor and started vaping with him.

“Connor, I’m gonna go get a drink you want one?” “Yeah sure, thanks Markus”. Markus got up and went to the kitchen. “Oh my fucking god Ralph, he’s so fucking hot! Like I want to have that mans fucking babies” “Connor you know that physically isn’t possible” Ralph laughed. “Ralph I don’t fucking care he’s fucking hot” “Hmmm maybe if you I don’t know actually talk to him instead of awkwardly vape sitting next to him, then in the foreseeable future he’ll sleep with you” Ralph chuckles. “Ralph it’s not that simple he’s hot and attractive and I’m getting nervous” “Nawwww Connor has a cru-“ Ralph stopped himself as soon as Markus came back.

“So tell me a bit about yourself Connor” Markus asked as he sat very close to Connor handing him a drink in a red solo cup. “Oh I’m nothing special, just your average 17 year old teenage boy who has a twin brother that looks older than him when it’s the other way around and an adorable dog called Sumo.” He laughed. “How about you Markus?” “Oh? Little old me” Markus smiled brushing his shoulder with Connor. “Well I’m 17 as well I’m on the football team and I paint and draw in my spare time” “Wow that’s so cool, you have to draw something for me some day” “Maybe I will”. “Ohhh myyyy goooddddd can you two get a room. Jesus Christ this is just as cringey as any high school movie ever. Just fuck already” Ralph slurred on the over side of the couch. “Ralph!” Connor whispered loudly embarrassed. “Stop! Go find Jerry or something, I’ll catch up with you later okay” “Alright lover boyyyy” Ralph mused while leaving to go find Jerry.

“I am so so sorry about him” Connor frantically apologised blushing. “It’s fine, trust me North is worse.” Markus laughed.

—————————————————————————

_ Speaking of North... _

_ In main part of Josh’s house... _

North was sitting on a guys lap paying him no attention at all except a simple “Hi”. She looked across the room into the kitchen and saw Gavin making out with some random girl while grabbing her butt. As soon as Gavin made eye contact with North she was dancing with that guy she then said “Get undressed I wanna go swimming”.

She grabbed his arm and as they were walking they were undressing until they were in their underwear and reached the pool. Little did they know Gavin followed them and was watching them from a window. “You’re so fucking hot” the guy said breathlessly. “I know” North confidently said as she held his hand and they climbed down the pool steps together.

They swam to the middle of the pool and North wrapped her legs around the guys waist and they started bopping in the pool. “You look like you’re fucking crazy” “I’m not crazy I’m just trying to get back at my stupid shitty ex boyfriend” North laughed. “What?” “What if I told you that I wanted you to fuck me right here, right now?” She whispered as she bit his ear. “Are you serious” he smiled at her. North then pulled his neck in and started making out with him.

Around that time Kara decided to ditch that motel and cycle to Josh’s party. She did promise the boys.

—————————————————————————

_ Well Kara texted Simon letting him know she was coming but Simon couldn’t because... _

Simon was in a neon coloured room downstairs with Chris, Jerry and some blonde boy that went to the boys school River Valley.

“So what are you doing in a place like this, sweetheart” He smirked. “I don’t know I’m just here to have fun I guess” Simon answered relaxed on the beanbag. “Then wouldn’t you want to go outside to the life of the party, then be stuck in here with me, Chris and Jerry” The boy asked sitting on the bed. “What if I don’t want to,” Simon smirked at him. “What if I’m only here because of you”

“If was to whip my dick out right now, would you suck it?” The boy asked rubbing his hand over his clothed cock. “Maybe, Maybe not. I mean you have to show me what I’m working with” Simon winked at him. “Man I bet you’ve never sucked a dick” Jerry laughed. “I have” he lied. “Some people don’t know how to suck dick” the boy stated. “What do you mean?” Simon asked. “I don’t know they are so gentle like they are scared of it” “Like in porn” “You watch porn?” Jerry asked. “Doesn’t everyone?” “Not prudes, but sluts do” Chris said as he took another puff from his vape.

“How much?” The boy asked. “What?” “How much of a slut are you?” “Why don’t come and find out” Simon winked.

“Why don’t you take your top off and we’ll go from there” The boy teased. 

Simon then took his top off and gave the boy a look filled with lust. “Hmm I hear that blonde twinks give the best blowjobs” Chris smirked. “Oh really” Simon asked. “Yes really” Jerry answered him taking a hit from his weed. “Well gentlemen that’s for me to know and for him to find out” Simon laughed. “Chris and Jerry you are free to leave, I want to be alone with him” He sent a cheeky wink to Simon while biting his lip.

Chris and Jerry left the room leaving Simon and the mysterious boy all alone...

—————————————————————————

“Wait, wait, wait, “ Connor said while trying to catch his breath from laughing so much. “You are telling me that you almost got arrested! Because you were caught running around in your neighbour’s backyard naked while singing Shakira” “It was a dark time Connor and those were my lightweight days” Markus laughed with him. “Why the backyard of your neighbour’s house and not yours?” “Honestly Connor I don’t know. I was pretty fucked that night. I probably jumped the fence”

“Aye yo Markus come through! I need a beer pong partner for the next round” some boy yelled at the nearby table. “Alright Adam give me a minute!” Markus yelled back at him. “Give me your phone” Markus said as he held his hand out. Connor just gave him a look of confusion. “What?” “Oh my god I just realised that came of really aggressively, I’m so so sorry. I just wanted to put my number in your phone so—“ Connor burst out laughing at Markus’ rambling. “Markus don’t worry” he laughed as he gave him his phone and Markus did the same to him. As soon as they finished they switched back phones and Markus got up to leave. “See ya around Connor, I’ll text you tonight”. “MANFRED!” Adam yelled. “I swear to god!”. “Coming, coming” Markus waved goodbye to Connor and went to go see Adam.

“Yo what the fuck Connor” Luther yelled from a short distance. “What, what, what my favourite tall,buff man” “Dude what the fuck $140” “My bad” Connor raised his hands in apology then gave Luther a cigarette as a peace offering. “You’re lucky you’re my second favourite and Alice loves you” “Second favourite!” Connor dramatically clutched his chest in shock. “I am so offended. Who is your favourite then?” “Kara” “Fair enough” Connor shrugged. “You know I care for you Connor, don’t do some dumb shit alright.” Luther said. “Aww Luther don’t go all soft on me” Connor laughed. “Whatever” Luther started to say as he punched Connor’s shoulder “I’ll see you around” he then got up and left.

—————————————————————————

Kara just arrived to Josh’s party and made her way through the house to see if she could find the boys anywhere. Gavin was drinking in the kitchen when one of his mates came and whispered something in his ear which made him very angry start to walk towards the backyard. Kara got bored so she went to kitchen and started taking shots.

Gavin went to see what the commotion was and why everyone had their phones out filming something in the pool. He walked out the house and saw North and this random dude making out and having sex in the pool. “Yeah that’s real classy you fucking whore” Gavin yelled to North. “Suck my dick you cunt” answered back. Everyone laughed at Gavin and he stormed back into the house and into the kitchen.

Gavin violently smashed the table breaking a few glasses and beer bottles while he was at it. “YO GET THE FUCK OUT! OUT OF THE KITCHEN” he screamed. Everyone else left except Kara who was in too much shock to move.

“What the fuck you looking at?” He glared at her and started walking towards her. “Who the fuck even are you?” “I’m Kara, I have been at school for a year, yet you still don’t know me” standing her ground. “Yo does anyone know who she is? Does anyone know WHO THE FUCK IS KARA?” Everyone shook their heads. “Listen Gavin I’m not trying to start anything, I’m just minding my own business” “You don’t look like someone who minds their business. I know what you are, I see right through you” “You want some attention since you didn’t get any last year” Gavin mused. “I’ll give you dome attention. IS ANYONE HERE FRIENDS WITH THIS BITCH! SOMEONE BETTER SPEAK OR I WILL FUCK HER U—“ Suddenly Kara pulled a knife on Gavin gasps sounded across the room. “YOU WANNA FUCKING HURT ME, DO YOU?!!” She screamed at him with the knife pointed to his stomach. “WHAT’S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM” “Chill, chill. No no it was joke I didn’t mean—“ “YOU HAVE KNOW FUCKING IDEA WHAT I CAN DO” she cut her arm in rage as she said that. “You psychopathic bitch! Don’t touch me!”

Just then Connor ran into the kitchen and violently shoved Gavin. “Get away from her now or I will fucking hurt you Gavin and you know exactly what I’m capable off” Connor threatened glaring at him. Gavin then stormed out the kitchen. “Oh by the way I’m KARA, KARA SMITH. I have been at this school for A YEAR and you still don’t know me. It’s probably because I cut my hair and dyed it but oh well.” Kara yelled to all the people left in the kitchen as she was dragged out by Connor.

Simon walked out of the room pulling down his top when saw Markus walking down the stairs while vaping.

“Where have you been? So much shit has happened.” Markus asked. “I just lost my virginity” Simon blushed to him. “BITCH!! Nooo, Are you for real?!” Markus said excitedly. “Fucking finally, who with?” “Some guy from River Valley” “Oooo an RVS boy. Did you like it?” “Yeah, it was really good” Markus ran and hugged him tight swaying with him. “I’m so proud of you! Now I don’t need to kidnap your dog.”

“RALPH! Let’s go” Connor yelled across the room. “Shit what happened?” Markus asked concerned as he saw Kara’s arm. “Text me later” Connor whispered to him. “Ralph we need to leave now!” Kara yelled at him showing her arm to him. “Fuck Kara are you ok! Jesus, lets go. Fuck”.

—————————————————————————

Kara was about to get on her bike when. “Oh no you don’t, I’ll cycle and you get on the back of me” Connor said. “You’re okay walking Ralph I’ll cycle at your pace” “Yeah don’t worry about me Connor. Those lessons you gave me years ago have helped me to ride on my own but not with anyone else on my bike” Ralph laughed. “Can we go back to my place and I’ll sneak you both in” Kara asked. “Kara, what are best friends for” Connor smiled. 

As soon as they arrived to Kara’s place they took their shoes off outside proceeded to enter the house and quietly ran upstairs to her room letting out a few giggles along the way. They were all getting comfy when Ralph accidentally bashed the mirror making a loud noise. “Shit! Sorry” they then all started laughing. Connor went to get her first aid kit as she got changed into her pyjamas. “Let’s see you arm” Connor said as he sat down next to her on the bed. “Kara you are insane what even happened?” Ralph laughed. As Connor cleaned the wound and started wrapping the bandage around it Kara told him everything. “Long story short Gavin was being a dick, I pulled a knife on him then I cut myself” “This is why you are our best friend you badass” Connor laughed.

—————————————————————————

When Kara and Ralph were asleep Markus texted Connor. Connor smiled at his phone as he picked it up to answer it.

<Markus Manfred ;)>

Markus: Hey Connor ;)

Connor: Flirting with me already Manfred it’s only been a few hours

Markus: That’s what I send to all of my friends Connor 

Connor: If you say so...

Markus: Moving swiftly on is Kara okay. What the fuck happened?

Connor: Two words - Gavin Reed

Markus: Why am I not surprised

Connor: Long story short Gavin started threatening Kara, Kara pulled a knife on him, she accidentally cut herself then I shoved Gavin and told him to leave.

Markus: Fuckkkk

Markus: I honestly don’t know how my brother is friends with him

Connor: Maybe because they are just as bad as each other lol

Markus: As much as I love my brother I sadly have to agree

Connor: I’m gonna go to sleep because Kara and Ralph will probably wake up early because they are morning people unlike me 

Connor: Night Markus

Markus: Goodnight Connor

Connor: Wait one more thing

Markus: Yes Connor

Connor: Do you have a bike?

Markus: Yeah why?

Connor: Bring it to school with you on Monday

Markus: What do you plan to do to me and this bike

Connor: I just want to do something after school and spend time with you

Markus: Awww is Connor becoming a softie for me

Connor: Shut up Markus

Markus: Oooo did I touch a nerve 

Connor: I hate you

Markus: I am #offended

Markus: You love me

Connor: Oh hush you and let me sleep

Connor: Or I’ll be a proper bitch in the morning 

Markus: Ok ok aha 

Markus: Bye

Connor: Byeeeeeee

And after that Connor went to bed happy...

“Connor get up!” Ralph yelled as he shook him awake. “What time is it?” “7am” Kara smiled at him. “What the FUCK is wrong with you both! Why are up so early?!” “Oh stop whining you moody bitch, 7 isn’t even that early” she laughed at him. “You know, I have an idea that will get us all into the Saturday spirit” Ralph suggested. “And what is that Ralph” Connor asked as he sat up. “You wanna get high?” He asked as he smirked at them both.

~~~~*Insert Euphoria end credit scene*~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments


	3. Stuntin’ Like My Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor becomes excited about his new found friendship with Markus; Gavin becomes obsessed with North's hookup, Evan, while trying to get back together with her; Simon finds out that a video of him has surfaced online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finally up! I hope you enjoy it

2: Stuntin’ Like My Daddy

When Gavin was 11 years old, he found a key and went snooping into his dad’s office to try and find the drawer it matches to. What he found inside that drawer was his dad’s secret porn collection. Gavin didn’t tell his brother because he didn’t feel like he needed to know about his dad’s other life. His dad Elijah Kamski was obsessive that’s where his mum said he got it from, you know genes and stuff. That’s when Gavin realised that the order of those coloured CDs were no accident and it was some sort of code to make sure no one messed with his stuff. 

Gavin put one of the CDs into the computer it was Kamski with a younger man in a motel room, a sex tape. He watched it in silence.  _‘You’re special you know that’ ‘You’re so good to me daddy’ ‘Yeah that’s what you call me  **daddy **__’_.  Every video was the same thing his dad meeting someone at a motel and then fucking the shit out of them. Scared that someone might come in Gavin quickly took the CD out, put it back in its place, locked the drawer and went to bed.

Kamski walked into Gavin’s room switched his lamp on and sat on his bed. “Can I have a chat with you son?”. Gavin sat up on his bed and listened to what he had to say. “You’re a strong man Gavin, I knew it from the moment you and your brother were born that you were going to be someone special” “You have strong will, determination, drive and confidence” “Magnificent isn’t it, like a younger version of myself. I have always admired you Gavin because I know that all these traits will lead you to greatness” “But no one in this awful world will ever root for you” “They’ll see what I see and despise you for it. Don’t ever give them the opportunity to bring you down, the world is full of cruel people that will be jealous of you and do anything to harm you. So don’t let them get in your way and you’ll achieve son”. Kamski got up from his bed and switched the lamp off.

By the age of 12 Gavin had started a strict diet and work out schedule everyday. If Gavin wanted to be the best of the best which he did, he had to start putting in the work. Within a year he lost a lot of weight, became a lot fitter and started focusing more on his sport. He joined the football team as a freshman and quickly excelled, eventually he became the quarterback leading his team to multiple victories. Gavin loved the crowds, the cheers, the feeling of winning. But he hated being in the locker room, he hated how comfortable and casual they are being naked around each other, how they will talk to him with their dicks hanging out like it’s nothing. Gavin made sure to maintain eye contact during those interactions.

His older twin Elijah Kamski Jr. was let’s say a ‘disappointment’ to Kamski. Gavin could tell he was the least favourite twin even though he was named after him. Kamski and Gavin both agree that Elijah doesn’t take anything seriously and has no goals or aspirations to strive to which explains why he only comes to school when he feels like it. Gavin and his dad never really spoke that much but they didn’t need to they always had a good bond, he hated his mother though she was weak, a pushover, pathetic, scared to fight her own battles and she didn’t take care of herself.

He made a mental checklist about things he liked and didn’t like about woman. He liked tennis skirts, jean shorts, ballet flats, heels, thigh gaps, hour glass figures but he doesn’t mind pear shape. He also likes tan lines, collarbones, good posture, scented body mist and a lot more. He hated sneakers, platform wedges, girls that sit like boys, act like boys, talk like boys but what he hated the most on a girl was body hair.

That was one of the first things Gavin noticed about North. She was basically the perfect girl. He walked her home after school everyday. It made him feel good to know that he was the one to protect North from men that wanted to hurt her, guys that would scream at her out of their windows to try and hit on her, college guys that would drug her, men who would rape her, torture her, sell her into sexual slavery you get the idea. When they got to her house Gavin held her hands with his and said “If anyone tries to hurt you I swear to god I will kill them” “That’s really sweet Gavin” they then kissed.

Gavin also liked how North was a virgin, that no other guy has touched her. “You’re a virgin?” He asked. “Yeah” she answered sat on her bed. “Are you sure?” “Yeah” “Well I don’t know have you ever been fingered?” He asked curiously. “Only my own” she said as she bit her lip. Gavin sometimes dreamed about marrying North and having a family with her; he knew didn’t want boys but he also didn’t like the idea of having girls. Plus, North can be a real fucking cunt. Like that night at Josh’s party something just flicked inside him, he knew he had anger issues so did most guys he doesn’t know where he got it from it’s just the way he is. When he got home from the party Gavin was about to go into Kamski office when- “What are you doing?” Kamski asked from behind him. “Nothing!” Gavin snapped. “I-I just wanted to say goodnight” “Ok? Goodnight” Gavin then stormed off slammed his bedroom door shut.

————————————————————————  
_  
Present day: Monday_

Connor was sat eating at the breakfast bar when Nines just finished getting ready for school. “Good morning Nines” Hank said a bit too enthusiastically for a Monday morning. “Are you ready to start at East Ridge with Connor!” “No” Nines grumbled as he sat next to Connor. “I’d rather board at River Valley my old school like I used to. Why did I move again?” “That is none of your business six Ninesss” Connor mused. “Don’t you ever call me that again Connor”

“Speaking of Connor, you have been very happy since that party Josh threw. Why is that?” Hank winked at him. “Oh no reason” he answered to quickly. “It’s because he met a boy” Nines teased. “What? No! Never. What?! No! Shut up Nines you don’t know what you’re talking about” Connor said high pitched as he got of the stool. “Oooooo a boy, what’s his name?” Hank asked. “N-nothing! W-what boy?” “It’s Markus, Markus Manfred” Nines smirked at Connor. “You are breaking every single twin code of conduct we created!” He glared at Nines. “Well you tell this Markus Manfred that I really want to meet him” Hank smiled. “And that’s my cue to leave. Love you bye” Connor said as he opened the door. “Wait, wait! Connor you snake you said you’d take the bus with me like we did in middle school” “Well I did but now have plans after school that involve my bike” “Ohhhhh you’re meeting Mar-“ “BYEEEE”. Connor slammed the door and then cycled to school.

Connor and Ralph were sitting on the outside tables waiting for Kara. She eventually emerged from the crowd and ran to give the boys a hug. “You’re not dead!” Ralph laughed. “I thought my drugs killed you” “Ralph you are so dramatic” Kara sighed. “I’ve got news, my brother’s joining” Connor said as he climbed of the table. “Nines? I thought he was happy boarding at River Valley” Ralph questioned. “Well Hank couldn’t be bothered to continue to pay for private school and extra for him to board so he pulled Nines out. Plus he wants Nines to socialise out of River Valley. Don’t tell him I told you. “ “Ugh, I just don’t want to deal with all the questions about him” “I don’t want to turn this into a competition Connor but like I win by a hugeee amount” Kara said as she held out her bandaged arm. “And people will be like ‘Oh my gosh you a have a twin? You never told me.’” “I still win” she then link her arms with them and started walking with them.

“Connor I cut my fucking arm at Josh’s party” Kara laughed. “I’m pretty sure they all think I wanted to die” “Oh shit I thought you killed yourself?” Some random guy yelled at them. “Seee! Like what the fuck?!”. As the group were walking happily Connor saw Markus, North and Chloe walking in the opposite direction. Connor waved to Markus and he waved back as they walked of.

“Oooo Connor waved at you. Look at you moving fast already” North teased. “Oh shush North we’re just friends” he playfully pushed her. “You know Kara cut her arm right?” “Wait what?!” North and Chloe said in unison. “Oh wait you two were both busy fucking” “Ugh! Why does everyone think I fucked him?” North sighed. “I mean North so many people videoed you sooo...”. Chloe started to say.

She did make a point there was lot of evidence against North so while Gavin was texting her last night she got an idea...

  
<Gavin 🖤 >

Gavin: Did you black out Friday night?

North: I mean you when black out you don’t remember being blacked out 

North: But basically yeah

  
“Alcohol is not good for me” North sighed. “North I could told you that” Markus laughed. “So you did fuck him?” “I honestly think I blacked out” North casually lied. “For real?!” Chloe and Markus said at the same time. “Wassup girlies” Simon greeted as he walked with them. “Well look who it is it’s our new sex guru” Markus joked. “Congratulations!” North squealed and went to hug him followed by Chloe.

————————————————————————  
  


Nines walked into to first period and chose to sit next to Simon.

“Oh hey Connor I didn’t know you took this class? You’re a lot taller and different than I last saw you ” Simon then got a closer look at the Connor doupleganger and realised “You’re not Connor are you?” He giggled embarrassed. “No I’m not” the guy chucked. “I’m his twin Nines” “Well I’m Simon” he greeted. “And oh my god I never knew Connor had a brother. So are you like the older twin or...” “Oh no I’m actually the younger twin and not that many people know about me” Nines answered. “No way you’re the younger twin you’re like over 6ft” Simon said shocked “I know right! He missed out on the tall gene and I make fun of him all the time about it” Nines laughed.

“Well I hope you’re not some sort of serial killer or shooter” “Woah do I give of those vibes?” “Yeah you’re like tall and intimidating which is hot but scary” “Well I can assure you Simon that I am not any of those things and when you get to know me which you will I’m a big softie” Nines smirked as he brushed his shoulder with Simon’s. Simon sending him a smile back. Just as their conversation ended the bell rung for class.

————————————————————————

_ After school.... _

Kara was watching Netflix when she got a notification from a phone. It was from that dating app.

AlphaBoy135

18 Cis M. Very new to this. Not out. Not looking for hookups. Looking for a proper relationship.

<AlphaBoy135>

AlphaBoy135: Hey

Kara: Hey :)

<strike> Hmmmm I wonder who this is? </strike>

_ Simon’s house... _

Simon was eating dinner with his family in the living room when he got a text from North.

<North Bitch>

North: Wait omg is this you?!

North: video link ://pornhubbsextape

“Umm can I be excused. I need to quickly do something I’ll be be right back”. Simon ran upstairs to room and went on his laptop to open the link. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit and balls!” He didn’t know the guy would make a fucking sex tape and publish it!

Simon: Ew wtf no I would never record a sex tape

North: Ok I believe you 

North: But people are saying it’s you

Simon: Fuck

————————————————————————

_ The next day... _

When Simon went into school he felt all eyes on him like they all knew and they were all judging him, thinking he’s a slut and laughing at him but in reality no one did that, it was all in his mind. That’s the funny thing about the internet a few people can feel like the whole world.

Jerry was casually taking books from his locker when someone aggressively slammed his locker shut. “Meet me upstairs in 3 minutes we need to talk urgent” Simon whispered glaring at him as he walked off. “Wait why?” but he was already gone.

“So why have you dragged me up here” Jerry asked sat on a low stool “You know exactly why” “Listen Simon I didn’t do anything I told Chris not to post it” “It doesn’t matter he’s still sending it to people and saying it’s me which is true but I don’t want my reputation being fucked and for you to end up on a sex offenders list” Simon snapped frustrated. “Simon you know I’m not a sex offender I’m pretty sure Chris and Leo are sex offenders” “It doesn’t matter it’s still child pornography you fucking idiot” “But we’re all under 18 children can’t make child pornography” “Jerry actually shut up you’re so fucking stupid try googling it ” “I’m not gonna google child pornography that’s disgusting” “You know what fuck it I’m going to the police” then he started walking down the stairs until. “Finee! Fine! What do want to happen?” Jerry asked. “First get that video deleted of everyone who has the video’s phones including yours” “ok done” “and for you to tell Chris and all the other popular guys you know to say it’s not me” “k done anything else?” “Actually yeah..”

While Chris and Jerry tried to put an end to it.

“Simon? Psssshh must of been some other gay blonde twink thats thicc” Jerry said to group of guys that knew. “What the fuck Chris! I thought you said it was Simon?” “Yeah I thought it was but I mixed that shit up alright?”.And by the end of the week.

<Kara (Bestie)>

Kara: So it really wasn’t you really?

Kara: Like reaaallyyyy?

Simon: Ugh no fucking way Kara ew 

Simon: I don’t do private schools poshys

Kara: Hmmm ok

Kara: But you’re like the biggest slut I know 

Simon: Hah thanks Kara really appreciate that 

Kara: I can feel the sarcasm through my screen.

“_Simon Walshe may you please report to the principal’s office immediately_”  sounded the school PA system. He turned around to Kara and mouthed “fuck”.

“I heard a very disturbing rumour about you Mr Walshe” “And what is that Mr Bradshaw?” Simon asked maintaining his composure. “There is a recording of you engaged in sexual activities” “You mean a sex tape?” “Yeah and that sex tape has circling around multiple students in the school” “Is that about that video of that boy getting fucked really hard from behind?” Mr Bradshaw visually looked uncomfortable from his words “Just to say, no it’s not me and just wondering what could possibly make you believe it’s me Mr Bradshaw” 

“I just want to make it clear I have not seen this video nor do I want to-” “Is it because I match the boy in the video sir? I mean I’m blonde, I’m a ‘twink’ and I’m openly gay” “Simon clam down I’m not jumping to conclusions” “Are you homophobic sir? It’s one thing for me to get picked on for being gay by my fellow peers but homophobia from you Mr Bradshaw is just plain wrong. It’s degrading, its discriminatory and it really does show the true views of the lgbtq+ community in America this day and age” “I-I apologise sincerely for offending you I myself am not homophobic, I do not stand any type of discrimination and you have my word Simon that this rumour will come to an end” “Thank you Mr Bradshaw” Simon then stood up and left the office. Like any other other school scandal that has happened the whole blew over and people moved onto the next thing.

————————————————————————

_ Lunchtime... _

“ARE WE GONNA WIN!” “YEAHH!!” “I SAID ARE WE GONNA WINNN!!!” “YEAAHHHHH” “SO LETS HEAR IT FOR THE EAST RIDGE FALCONS!!” The coach yelled. The whole school cheered as they were sat on the lunch tables for the yearly pep rally. As the footballers came out the corners, the cheerleaders came down the stairs and prepared to started their routine. 

Connor, Ralph and Kara are sat at their table laughing. Gavin is looking around and make eye contact with North who doesn’t take notice and focuses on perfecting the routine. Chloe is also doing the routine and catches the attention of a horny Elijah Kamski Jr  <strike>would you look at that he’s at school! </strike> Nines is just his trying to eat his lunch and sends a smile to Simon who smiles back. Markus comes running to the table Simon’s sat on and high fives him. “Go on Markus. Fly high falcon”. 

As Markus goes to hype up other tables he makes eye contact with Connor and jumps onto his table. “What are on earth are you doing?” Connor laughed as Markus was dancing and jumping on the table. “I’m hyping you guys up for our big win” “and what if you lose?” Connor smirked. “Oh hush Connor and enjoy the view” Markus winked. Ralph and Kara were snickering as they this scene play out. “Bye Connor” Markus said as he jumped off the table and waved him off going to high five other people. “You’re in loveee” Ralph mused. “No I’m not shut up Ralph” he blushed. “The pep rally actually scares me I 1000% don’t feel, safe right now” Kara chuckled. “You said that last year Kara” Connor laughed as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

————————————————————————

_ After school... _

Gavin was in the school parking lot with Josh when Simon, North and Chloe walked in their direction. “Hey guys” Josh greeted. “Heyy” they said at the same time. “Aye yo North” Gavin said. “What?” She smiled. “Let me take you out tonight?” Gavin asked. “Ooooooo” Chloe and Simon teased as they both watched. “Why” she laughed. “You’ll find out” Gavin smirked. “I don’t know text me” she sassed as she walked away with Simon. “Why you stubborn little bitch” Gavin chuckled to himself.

“You ready to go biking?” Markus asked. “Oh I was born ready” Connor answered. “Race you to the park” Markus yelled as he took off getting a head start. “Hey get back here you cheat!” Connor yelled after him. They zoomed through the woods on route to the park Markus still in the lead. “Come on you slow poke! For an expert you bike like my little cousin” Markus joked. “Hey it’s not my fault I’m racing against a cheater” Connor answered backed. “Salty, salty did I touch another nerve” Markus teased. “Fuck you” Connor chuckled. The park was just around the corner and Markus basically won. “Ding ding ding! We have a winner, me” Markus laughed as Connor came to join him. “You had a head start” “Not my fault you have slow legs.”

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” Connor asked. “I wish I could honestly but for some reason my dad Carl wants us to have a capital M to the A-N-F-R-E-D dinner. Which is weird because it’s literally him, Leo and I eating dinner like we do every night” Markus smiled at him. “That’s fine don’t worry. How about later?” “Probably do my homework, rewatch Stranger Things for the 5th time on Netflix” Markus explained. “That’s tragic” Connor laughed. “Don’t you go dissing my favourite Netflix show” “How about Sunday night my dad really wants to meet you to the point that he is constantly asking” Connor chuckled. “Aww Connor, Con Con, you talking to your daddy about me” Markus mused. “Noooo, maybe, yes, no. Shut up Markus!” Connor hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. “Aww that’s so cute. But it’s fine because Carl really wants to meet you as well” “Awww Markus, Markimoo I feel so flattered that you speak such wonderful things about moi” Connor teased. “Ahaha, adiós Connor” Markus laughed. “Bye Markus” Connor chuckled as Markus rode home.

————————————————————————

_ Inside the mall... _

Simon is with Jerry and he’s getting a lot of clothes and shoes because Jerry’s paying for it all as part of their agreement. “Cash or card?” The woman asked at the till. Jerry sighed as he pulled out his card and gave it to her. As they left the shop Simon was only carrying one bag and Jerry was carrying the rest. “Chop chop Jerry time is money, well your money” Simon chuckled.

_ At Chloe’s house.... _

“Joshua Davis” Chloe’s mum said “That is my name Mrs Ferrel don’t wear it out” Josh charmed her. “Oh please call me Dayna” “So you drove from college for the weekend” “Indeed I have Dayna” “So what’s in store for Friday night hmmmm” “Hmmm who knows” He shrugged. “Well Chloe is smitten over you” “Aww well she’s really cool and sweet” “I will tell you now it’s not easy to hold her attention. Hell like mother like daughter” “I’ll tell you this now Dayna I will work very hard to keep her attention on me” “That’s the spirit” Dayna chuckled. “But I assure Joshua she is good girl with a good heart that’s been broken too many times. Please take care of my baby and handle her with care” “I promise you I will take care of her with all my heart.” Josh smiled at her. “MUM! STOP TALKING TO HIM RIGHT NOW!” Chloe yelled as she ran downstairs. “Well I’ve been dismissed. Have fun kids” “I’m so sorry about her” “Don’t apologise Chloe it’s fine” “We shouldn’t be bothered by anyone for a while. Ralph’s at a sleepover with Connor at Kara’s so we’re good” She smiled “You wanna watch a movie” “Yeah why not come here” Josh said.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked with concern as she was snuggled up with Josh on the couch. “Not really, college has been so stressful for me I feel like I can never get a damn break” Josh sighed. “Maybe I can make you feel better” She whispered seductively as she went to straddle Josh’s lap. “Chloe not now” He told her as she was kissing his neck but she didn’t stop and was rubbing down on him. “Chloe why do have to make everything so fucking sexual” Josh snapped at her. Chloe stopped immediately once he said that and got off him. “I’m-I’m sorry” Chloe apologised. “I-I’ll get us some more popcorn or something”. When Chloe walked off Josh immediately regretted snapping at her. “Shit”.

_ Kara’s house... _

They were all chilling in Kara’s sleepover room when she a text from AlphaBoy135

<AlphaBoy135>

AB135: So it’s you and your dad?

Kara: Yeah

AB135: Not to pry but where’s your mum

Kara: Long story plus I don’t talk to her anymore 

AB135: I’m sorry I didn’t want to upset you or bring back awful memories 

AB135: You’re just fascinating and gorgeous 

Kara: Don’t apologise

Kara: I don’t even miss her

AB135: yeah I totally get it my dad left me as a child 

AB135: so I was my own father figure 

“Kara! Pizza’s here!” Her dad yelled from downstairs. “Coming!” She answered.

Kara: gtg dinner x

AB135: tyyl <3 x

When Kara went downstairs to get the pizza she accidentally left her phone unlocked on the chat with AlphaBoy135 so the boys couldn’t help but pry. When she got back the boys gave her a cheeky smirk. “What?” She laughed as she put the pizzas down. “Who’s AlphaBoy135?” They asked in unison. “Oh no one just a guy friend” “Mhmmm you were chatting like you were more than friends” Connor winked. “And why are you on a dating app?” Ralph asked “1. Why did you two go through my phone, just because it’s unlocked doesn’t mean you can go snooping and 2. I’m not having this conversation with you, next” She said as threw a cushion at each of them.

“Connor how was your date with Markus” Kara changed the subject quickly. “Kara fuck off it wasn’t a date it was just me spending time with him” Connor sighed. “Butttt it was really good” “That’s so good” Kara smiled at him. “Next thing you know you too will be fucking” Ralph teased him. “Ralph stop!” “What?! You’re the one that wants to have his babies. I bet he’s huge!” Ralph mused. “S T O P!” “Markus does scream BDE” Kara agreed with Ralph. “Please stoppp!“ Connor cringed. “I see the way you look at him I think you’re in love” Kara hugged him. “No he’s in love with idea of being fucked by him” Ralph smirked. “Shut up Ralph and no I’m not in love him he’s a good friend” Connor blushed. “Friend my ass” Ralph laughed.

————————————————————————   
  


Remember that guy from Josh’s party well his name is Evan and for the last few days, after Gavin had found out North ‘blacked out’. He has been stalking and spying on Evan. Everywhere that guy went Gavin was there and now Gavin has broken into his apartment waiting for him to return home.

“Welcome home sweetie” Gavin greeted seated on the guys couch when he switched the light on. “Fuck!” The guy said startled. “What the fuck man?” “Hi Evan” Gavin smiled psychotically. “How the fuck did get in here” “WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING IN MY APARTMENT. GET THE FUCK OUT” Evan yelled at him. “If you are looking for the kitchen knives they’re right here and this really nice baseball bat that I took from your room will look lovely against your head.” Gavin threatened. “Who even are you?” Evan questioned. “I’m the boyfriend of that girl you raped that Friday night” “What the fuck dude I didn’t rape no girl I would never rape anyone” “You know she blacked out?” “No she didn’t! That crazy bitch ask me to fuck her ‘right here and right now’ I was saying no” Evan justified. “BULLSHIT!” Gavin screamed as he stood up from the couch. “How old is she?” “I don’t 18, 19 or something” “Hmm try 17 and how old are you?” “Like 21” “You’re 22 you turned 22 3 months ago Evan DON’T FUCK WITH ME!”

“So not only did you rape a girl, you raped a fucking minor that’s disgusting ” he said as he started getting in Evan’s face backing him into the wall. “I’m gonna hurt you” “no no please don’t” Evan pleaded tears down his eyes. “I’m gonna fuck you up so much you won’t fucking breathe!” He yelled at him. “Get on your knees” “What?! No, fuck you!” “I said GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES” Gavin screamed as he grabbed a fistful of Evan’s hair and pulled him down to his knees. “Did you really think you could rape a girl and get away with it you disgusting pig” he said as he aggressively slapped Evan across the face then kicked him in the stomach. 

“Argh! I didn’t do anything you psychopath!” Gavin violently shoved him to the floor and got on top of him. “Did you rape her?” “No” Gavin held his head in place a threw 6 blows to his head the impact being so hard you can hear it. “I’m gonna ask you again. Did. You. Rape. Her?” A punch being thrown after each word. “No” He punched even more with Evan screaming in pain. “ADMIT IT! DID YOU RAPE HER?” punch. “DID YOU RAPE HER?” another punch “DID YOU FUCKING RAPE HER” “No I didn’t fucking rape her” Evan answered. Gavin stood up from his his position blood all over his fists and started kicking Evan in god knows where just any place that causes him pain. “Please I’m innocent” “SHUT UP!” Gavin screamed and kicked him in the face. 

After Gavin was finished with him for now he left him on the floor and went to take a shower so he’s clean and doesn’t stink of blood, sweat and tears mainly coming from Evan’s eyes. He decided to wear Evan’s clothes because he has to admit the man has good taste. While this was happened Evan was lying limp on the floor his face cover in so much blood, barely breathing. “You’re lucky I have a date and you’re still breathing because I would of killed you tonight” Gavin glared at him as he walked out.

Gavin took North bowling on the date afterwards she forgave him. And to show his thanks Gavin took her outside and they started making out against the wall while he was fingering her. “That guy you fucked in the pool?” “Yeah what about him?” North breathed. “Was he good was he better than me” “What If he was” “I’d fucking kill him” “you’re so sweet” and they dive in for another kiss. He got her a present as well. North opened it when she got home and it was pink lingerie. “How cute. I hate pink”

————————————————————————

_Chloe’s house..._

Chloe was in bed under her covers when she gets a text from Josh.

<Josh 💙 > 

Josh: Baby I’m so sorry for snapping at you

Josh: College has been so stressful for me and I was on edge

Josh: I’m honestly so sorry from the bottom of my heart

Chloe: No it’s fine don’t worry 

Chloe: Im sorry if I took it too far

Josh: Don’t apologise it’s not your fault 

Josh: I feel awful for having to leave you so early 

Josh: I wish I could of stayed longer 

Chloe: I miss you

Josh: I miss you too

Josh: Are you in bed?

Chloe: Yeah

Josh: can I see x

Chloe: attachment:photo

Josh: you’re so beautiful 

Josh: and gorgeous and just perfect 

Josh: maybe you can show me what’s underneath the covers ;)

Chloe: lol a just a bralette and shorts

Josh: maybe you can show me what’s underneath that ;)

Chloe: alright just for you <3

Chloe got out her bed and took of her clothes she placed her phone on flash and took multiple pictures for him. 

Josh: God how did I get so lucky <3

_ Simon’s house... _

Simon went on pornhub to check if the video was taken down which it was but someone reuploaded it in a different language and it had around 85k views. “Shit” He scrolled through the comments and found one that caught his eye. ‘Does this boy cam? I’d drain my bank account to seem him fuck himself with a dildo or his fingers. “How sweet” Simon laughed. Simon thought about it though and he does want some money so fuck it why not sign up to pornhub and become a cam boy?

————————————————————————  
  


_ Outside Kara’s house... _

After Gavin dropped North of he drove to Kara’s house and parked on the road in front of it. Kara got a text and luckily Connor and Ralph were asleep so they couldn’t tease.

<AlphaBoy135>

AB135: u awake x

Kara: well I am now thanks to you lol

AB135: sorry lol 

AB135: is it weird that I missed talking to you today?

Kara: not at all I missed you too

Kara: you make me nervous 

AB135: aw that’s so sweet

_ Transition to Gavin’s house... _

Gavin collapsed on his bed continuing to text someone.

< KaraAX400>

Kara: I just realised something

Gavin: what?

Kara: I have been talking to you without knowing your name lol

Gavin: ahah ok 

Gavin: well my name is Evan

Kara: nice to meet you Evan 

~~~*Insert Euphoria end credit scene*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments feel free to leave them :)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are named after each episode


End file.
